villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Most Evil Villains (IMO)
Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars): He is responsible for several of the bad things that happen in the franchise. Part of his main goal is to conquer the galaxy through manipulation, having manipulated several events in the franchise. He is responsible for the destruction of several planets, the experimentation of infants, the Clone Wars (which he used to acquire emergency powers), Order 66 (in which all of the Jedi were nearly killed in a massacre), the fall of Anakin Skywalker, and the rise of Darth Vader, etc. His list of atrocities is simply countless. In addition to this, he is a sadist of the highest order, choosing to draw out the pain of his victims for no other reason than for pleasure. He is arrogant, incapable of feeling remorse, spiteful, cunning, deceitful. He is also one of the best movie villains in my opinion as well. #Aunt Ruth Chandler (The Girl Next Door) & Chris Cleek (The Woman): These two are a tie, because they are fairly similar in the way they act, and they also have similar methods in how they go about committing their acts. In The Girl Next Door, Ruth takes Meg and Susan in after their parents died in a car accident, but she's eventually revealed to be a sadistic psychopath who subjects Meg to a series of escalating torture. She manipulates her own children into helping her torture Meg, and she even allows them to take advantage of her. In the novel, it's revealed that her hatred for women stemmed from her childhood when she watched her father beat his wife. She believes that all women are cursed to have children and to be used; near the end, she even tries to shift all the blame onto the late Meg. With Cleek, he puts on the facade of being an affable attorney to hide the fact that he's an utterly vicious domestic abuser. He takes great pleasure in dominating his wife, Belle, and he thinks so highly of being a male, that he thinks that he is exempt from the law as evidenced when he feeds Miss Raton, Peggy's teacher, to his dogs in fear of being exposed for raping his daughter. You heard that right; this man had raped Peggy each night, which ultimately culminated in her becoming pregnant, which he promptly blames her for. He claimed that he was wanting to civilize the Woman, but it was a front, and he really wanted to freely molest and dominate the feral woman. Several of his crimes are sexually motivated, and he tries to frequently be at the top. All in all, Ruth and Cleek are both examples of awful parents. #Captain Vidal (Pan's Labyrinth): One of the first crimes that we see Vidal commit in the film is his brutal murder of the farmer and his son, and then telling his men to do more thorough research when he found a rabbit in their bag, thus confirming that they were hunting rabbits. Naturally, Vidal gets worse as the film goes on; most of his crimes are rather petty such as with his killing of Dr. Ferreiro, after Ferreiro disobeyed his orders and gave a mercy kill to the tortured man, and he eventually fatally shoots Ofelia after she steals his son. It's made clear that Vidal only wants his son so that he could have a legacy through him; that legacy is denied when he was killed by the Spanish regimes. #Josh (Megan Is Missing) (Megan is Missing): Josh represents the dangers of meeting someone online, though taken to the extreme. He kidnaps and tortures the titular character, and when her friend was trying to figure out her whereabouts, he kidnaps her, subjects her to several types of tortures, and buries her alive. What's worse is that we never really see what he looks like, nor do we ever get a reason as to why he does what he does. There will be more to come. This blog mostly covers villains from films, though in the second example, the films were originally adapted from books; however, the antagonists are mostly the same in each medium. Honorable Mentions *Amon Goeth (Schnidner's List) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street series) *Vukmir (A Serbian Film) *Lady Van Tassel (Sleepy Hollow) Category:Blog posts